


I'll Need That On My Desk, ASAP

by astudyinfic



Series: Institutional [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, D/s, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Power Play, Riding Crops, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, absolute filth, belt as a restraint, face fucking, role play, yes....I don't know what I was thinking either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Alec's frustrations with the Clave reach a boiling point so Magnus helps him work some of them off.  Because fuck them....literally?Office





	I'll Need That On My Desk, ASAP

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is not your typical fic from me. Please please please read the tags first.

Alec Lightwood was the hardest worker Magnus had ever met.  And considering how long he’d been alive, that was saying something.  It wasn’t that Magnus thought other people were slackers when it came to their jobs, only that Alec took to his work with a gusto very few possessed.  He was a man on a mission, one to bring the Downworld and the nephilim together, one that often left him frustrated and disenchanted. And yet, the next day, Alec was back at it again.  

The issue, as always, was the Clave.  They weren't willing to give an inch, even when presented with evidence that everything Alec was doing was working.  They didn't see a reason to give the Downworld anything. "The Accords have worked for over a hundred years," they kept saying, whenever Alec brought it up.  "Why change that which works?"

"Because the Accords don't work!" Alec had yelled in an unusually emotional outburst when he received yet another reply from the Clave that they would not implement his changes worldwide.  "If they worked, we wouldn't have people like the Circle. If they worked, Downworlders would be allowed in Idris. If they worked, we could get married."

"Someday, darling," Magnus had assured him.  "Someday, we will marry and be seen as a legal couple in the eyes of the Clave."  Alec had kissed him softly and then gone back to work. Magnus knew that as much as they wanted to get married, to have that golden wedding he believed Alec deserved, that wasn't really the issue.  The issue was that the Downworlders didn't have the same rights as the Shadowhunters. Until everyone was equal, Alec wouldn't stop fighting.

Which made Magnus very proud.  

But it also made him very frustrated.  

Because no matter how much Alec wanted this, no matter how hard he tried, things were not going to change quickly.  And Magnus wanted more of Alec's attention that he was getting right now. They had yet to find a way to make Alec immortal, which added to his frustrations, aside from becoming a vampire, which was the worst case scenario for them both.  And it meant that for now, Magnus' time with Alec was limited.

Magnus wanted to change the world with Alec; of course, he did.  But he also wanted to see his lover, to hold him and kiss him and cherish every moment they could spend together.

Magnus Bane was selfish.  So what.

It meant that when Alec spent four straight days at the Institute trying to garner support for an initiative he wanted to present at the next Clave gathering, Magnus sort of snapped.  He understood. He supported him. He was proud of him.

He was horny as hell.  

Magnus didn't even stop as he strode straight into the Institute, past the guards who knew better than to stop him, past his friends in the Ops Center who tried to flag him down, only to be ignored.  

Alec might be a man on a mission - tenacious and stubborn - but Magnus was just as bad.  Maybe it made them a good couple. Maybe it made them a disaster waiting to happen.

But right now, it meant that Magnus hardly saw anyone else around him, let alone thought about interacting with them.  

He had one thing on his mind and it wasn't socializing.  

"Alexander." He smiled, stepping into the office the moment he arrived, not bothering to knock.  His smile fell as he walked in; the sight that met him broke his heart. Dark circles under Alec's eyes, papers everywhere, more coffee cups then could be considered healthy.  Alec was obviously working himself into the ground and no one had stopped him. Magnus could’ve kicked himself for not realizing exactly what Alec would do if left unchecked.

"Alexander," he repeated, this time chastising and concerned.  "When was the last time you slept, my love? Ate anything? Had a drink of anything without caffeine in it?"  Magnus wanted Alec to be healthy far more than he wanted anything else. He realized that made him emotionally compromised, that he probably would never be able to make a decision without considering how it would affect Alec, but at that moment he didn't care.  All of the Shadow World could burn around him and it wouldn't matter as long as he could keep Alec safe.

Alec blinked a few times, slowly focusing on Magnus, a small smile tugging at his lips.  "Hi, Magnus. I was going to come home soon. You didn't have to come all this way."

Raising a brow, Magnus walked over to the desk and plucked the report from his lover's hand.  "And what day was that? Because I haven't seen you in four days, darling. Just in case you weren't keeping track, I was."

"Four days?  That can't be right."  Alec grabbed his phone, opening it to see several missed texts, not just from him but from Max, his mother, even one from his dad.  "Oh, Magnus. I...I'm sorry. I thought it had only been a day and a half."

Magnus could never hold a grudge against Alec.  Even when they were broken up, Magnus had only managed to stay away for about forty-eight hours.  Because they were meant to be and he would forgive Alec the small things, like getting caught up in work.  "What has kept your attention for so long? I mean, four days is long, even for you."

Alec sighed, and pulled Magnus close, resting his head on his lover's belly.  "They denied me. They denied it before I was even able to submit the report officially.  They said that my methods were untested and built around emotional connections and not an actual basis in the real world."  

There was more to it than that, Magnus could tell Alec was leaving something out.  Gently, he moved Alec's face away and up, so he could look at him, waiting for his love to finish the story.  "They said that because I spent so much time with a Downworlder, I was starting to think like one. That maybe I should consider some time away from you so I could remember where I actually belong."  Alec must have seen something on Magnus' face because he scoffed, "As if I could be a member of the Clave now, knowing what I do. I would rather they consider me a Downworlder than think for a moment I would join them.  Not when I've seen just how much damage Shadowhunters have done over the years."

Magnus leaned down, kissing Alec as softly as he could.  "You are one of a kind, Alexander. The world would be a better place if there were more people like you.  The world is already a better place, just because of you.”

Pulling Magnus close, Alec wrapped his arms around his Magnus’ waist and just held on for a minute.  “It might be better, Magnus. But I want to fix it completely. This shouldn’t be allowed to go on any longer, but they won’t work with me.”  

His hands smoothed down Alec’s shoulders and arms, the muscles tense and unyielding under his fingertips.   How painful it had to be to be a revolutionary who was stopped at every turn. Magnus understood his frustrations, even if he couldn’t do anything to help.  The Clave was less likely to listen to Magnus than they were to Alec. At least Alec was one of them.

So, while Magnus couldn’t fix the Shadow World, or the Clave, or really even the one small initiative Alec was working on, he could at least help Alec a little.  “Does this work have to be finished right now? As in, right now right now?”

Alec shook his head. “No.  Not like they’re listening anyway.  If it takes an extra hour or five, they won’t even notice the difference.”

“Good.” Magnus grinned, taking the papers directly in front of Alec and setting them in a drawer where they would be safe until Alec was ready to deal with them again.  “Do you trust me, Alexander?” He looked Alec in the eye, knowing his lover would understand and would tell him if this wasn’t what he wanted.

Instead, Alec’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips.  “With all my heart.”

Magnus couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips, even if he’d wanted to.  He wondered if there would ever be a time when Alec’s trust in him, the love they shared, would not surprise him.  He rather hoped it wouldn’t. He leaned in, kissing Alec gently, their lips moving against one another in a dance they’d perfected over their time together.  It was soft, sweet, a direct counterpoint to what was to come.

The kiss went on far longer than Magnus intended but since Alec obviously needed it, Magnus wasn't about to complain.  Not that he would ever complain about kissing his Alexander. His lips were addictive, the sweetest candy Magnus ever tasted.  But all good things must come to an end, and after awhile, they broke apart, simply sharing the same air and staying close.

Once they'd both caught their breath, Magnus smiled and stood back up.  He straightened his clothes and gave Alec one last smirk, a hint of what he had planned for the next hour or so.  With a snap of his fingers, the door locked and wards fell over the room. While he fully believed they both would enjoy what was about to happen and maybe even needed it a little bit, this was for them and no one else.  Unlike other scenes, this wasn't one he wanted anyone to walk in on, or to even have the threat of it hanging over his head. The risk to Alec was too great were anyone to find out.

On top of the wards, his magic also flowed over Magnus’ own body, changing from his normal clothes to something he only wore when they went to clubs in other cities where no one would recognize them.  His blood red shirt, open all the way to the navel, was tucked into skin-tight leather pants. The necklaces stood out against the tan, toned skin of his chest. Magnus chose a black jacket that made him look powerful.  He made his make up far more dramatic, dark and intimidating. Judging by the look on his lover’s face, it had the exact effect Magnus had been going for.

Alec swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, and Magnus put on the most unaffected look he could.  "I have something I wish to discuss with you," he said formally, slipping into the High Warlock persona he wore so well.  The fact that Alec was turned on by his power and leadership only made this better. "The Downworld has been talking, and we have decided things need to change."  

He snapped his fingers once more, this time with no magic behind it.  Instead, he gestured for Alec to get out of the chair. Alec was the one who needed to be standing right now.  He was the one who was going to have to work for it, after all. Magnus took his seat, relaxing back as he looked at Alec the way the Inquisitor once looked at him.  With barely concealed disdain and disgust. "As the Head of the Institute, you are the one responsible for the Shadow World here in New York, are you not?"

Alec nodded and Magnus raised a brow, not saying anything until his lover gave him a verbal answer.  "Yes," he said, voice already rough with desire. "Yes, I am."

“And as Head of the Institute, do you take responsibility for the issues caused here in New York by the Shadowhunters and the Clave?”  He tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair as he waited for an answer. “Because, in the end, aren’t you the Clave’s representative here in the city?”  It was a low blow, one that Magnus would never use if he didn’t think Alec needed this as much as he did.

Alec nodded.  His shoulders drooped, heavy with the responsibilities that the Clave placed on them.  They asked so much of him and gave nothing in return. It wasn’t fair, and someday Magnus wished to tell them exactly what he thought of them all.  

“I suppose I am,” Alec muttered and then rolled his shoulders back, ever the soldier, ready to accept whatever punishment Magnus chose to dole out.

“On your knees,” Magnus ordered, sitting back in his chair - _the Head of Institute’s chair -_ like a king on his throne.  Needing something for his hands, he summoned a riding crop, feeling it added to the aesthetic he had going.  However, the way Alec’s eyes widened, then darkened, upon seeing it brought a whole new set of possibilities to mind.  

Interesting.

Something about Alec on his knees in front of him never failed to make heat coil in Magnus’ stomach.  Such a powerful man willing to be in such a vulnerable position with him. Yet again, Alec’s trust in him would bring Magnus to his knees in a very different sense.  Still, he had a part to play and he couldn’t get distracted. Not when he wanted to make this good for Alexander.

Alec’s eyes were cast down on the carpet in front of him, or perhaps Magnus’ shoes, which was a new turn of events.  Usually, they didn’t play like this but the situation seemed to call for it and Alec was going into it with enthusiasm.  Magnus smirked and sat back in his chair, spreading his legs a little to give Alec a view were he to raise his eyes at all.  

“For too long your kind has run around, subjugating the rest of us and doing it with such a religious fervor that you can’t even see it will lead to your own destruction.  And now, here we are. The Downworld with all the power and the Clave with none.” Clicking his tongue, Magnus sighed. “How the mighty have fallen. And now, you are at my mercy.  So, the question is, what should I do with you?”

He waited to see if Alec would answer and when he did not, reached out with the riding crop under Alec’s chin, raising his eyes to meet Magnus’ own.  “I asked you a question, Alexander. Answer me when I speak to you. What should I do with you?”

Alec blinked, eyes focused entirely on Magnus as he considered his answer carefully.  “The Clave has made mistakes and I am willing to accept responsibility for them. We have been left unchecked for too long, so it only seems fair that you be allowed to do to me whatever you wish, sir.”  

Licking his lips and shifting slightly as he felt himself hardening in his pants, Magnus stared down at him.  “I like the way you think, little nephilim. Maybe I’ll keep you around for my own enjoyment, even after we are done here.”  Actually, after they were done here, Magnus fully intended to whisk Alec off to Paris for a night away from everything, filled with fine food, fine wine, and a warm bath, just the two of them.  “You are very pretty. And I’ve never had a nephilim before. Would you like that, Alexander? To be kept as a pet for a warlock? Considering the number of times the Clave has kept pet warlocks of their own, maybe I will consider that part of your punishment.  After all, they’re in no place to argue for your release.”

Alec gave a quick nod, never breaking eye contact with Magnus.  Magnus smiled, dark and slightly evil, a smile he’d learned from his father and used on his most trying clients.  Clients that spoke to him like he was inconveniencing them by helping them out. Clients that, after they left, led to Alec fucking Magnus against the wall, in the apothecary, on the balcony, all to remind him of how loved he was.  And how much he turned Alec on with his power and drive. It seemed to be working, as Alec swallowed heavily, and that gave Magnus an idea.

“Strip.  Everything off, folded and placed by the door for safe keeping.  Then, back on your knees. I need to see what I’m working with here.”  

Magnus bit back a smile as Alec rose to his feet with the grace only a Shadowhunter could manage and started tugging off all his clothes.  Thankfully for Alec, he wasn't dressed for a meeting, so his jeans, t-shirt, and boots came off easily enough. He knew Alec was too turned on to want to stop and fold his clothes, which was the exact reason he told Alec to do it.  They both needed a chance to cool down. Magnus didn't want this to end too soon.

A minute later and Alec was completely bare, kneeling in front of him again.  This time he kept his head up and Magnus lost himself in those hazel eyes for a moment.  He shook his head to clear the thoughts of ending this game and just making out with his boyfriend for the rest of the day.  Victory shone in Alec's eyes, and Magnus knew he'd done that on purpose.

Two could play at that game.

Magnus dropped his glamour and prowled around Alec, looking him over like a piece of meat.  Alec's cock jutted out in front of him, long and hard and completely delectable. Magnus wanted to get his mouth on it, but that might be a plan for another time.  That didn’t factor into what he wished to do right now. As he walked behind Alec, his hand trailed over those toned shoulders, nails scratching lightly at the skin.  Yes, he was going to take him apart and enjoy every minute of it.

"Still doing okay, Alexander?" Magnus asked, dropping the act for only a moment.  No matter how much he thought they both needed this, Alec's consent was far more important than any scene they might create.  

Alec smiled up at him.  "I'm fine, Magnus. I'll tell you if I'm not."

The fact that he could still talk in full sentences was good for his consent, but far from how Magnus wanted to end the night.  "You're sure?"

"Keep going, Magnus.  By the angel, you can't leave me like this."

Giving a sharp nod, Magnus straightened up and looked down at Alec, eyes cold and hard.  "Would you look at that? Look how hard you are just being stared at by a Downworlder." The riding crop trailed lightly up Alec's length and Magnus was delighted by the way Alec shivered at the touch.  "Have you thought about this before? Thought about giving yourself over to a Downworlder? Wondered what it would feel like to have a vampire's fangs sink into your neck while they fucked you hard? Wondered if a werewolf was as strong as a human as they were as a wolf and if they would hold you down while they used you for their pleasure?  Wondered what it would be like to belong to a Seelie, kept forever to service them whenever they pleased?"

Alec swallowed and Magnus directed Alec's eyes back up to meet his own.  "Or is it only warlocks that do this to you? You want to be bound by our magic, feel it move in you like a lover?  Want one of Lilith's children to treat you like the demons we come from? Hard and rough, no mercy until you can't move.  Want to be worked open by magic and left wanting, that greedy hole clenching around nothing as the warlock simply sits back and watches?  Is that what you want, Alexander?"

He waited patiently for Alec to find his words.  For ten seconds. And when he didn't, he gave a sharp whack to his back with the crop.  It was interesting to hear Alec moan and whine at the same time. The pain giving pleasure.  Alec hurriedly replied, "Yes. Yes, Magnus, that's what I want."

Another quick smack, hard enough to sting but not leave a mark.  He didn’t want to truly hurt him after all. "Did I give you permission to use my name?  No. You will address me as High Warlock or you will address me as sir. Anything else will result in punishment.  I have forever, Mr. Lightwood. I can make this last as long as I want."

“Sorry, High Warlock,” Alec mumbled, and Magnus was going to deny how much _that_ affected him.  He knew seeing Alec as Head of Institute was a huge turn on for him, and he knew Alec found his power arousing.  Magnus never considered that Alec calling him by his title would send such a surge of lust through his whole body.  

Humming, Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s hair before grabbing it and pulling his head back.  “I think you deserve some sort of punishment for that, don’t you?” he asked, and Alec tried to nod but could hardly move his head.  “But what would be a good punishment?”

Pretending to consider for a moment, Magnus dropped the riding crop on the chair behind him and brought his hands to his belt.  “I have an idea.” He slid the belt from its loops, Alec’s eyes tracking the movement. A moment later the belt disappeared from his hands and reappeared, wrapped tight around Alec’s wrists, binding them behind his back.  “But this is a punishment, so no touching except in the ways I tell you. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

The only sound in the room was Alec’s already ragged breathing and the soft hiss of Magnus unzipping his trousers.  “You are going to take me in your mouth and you won’t stop until I tell you, Shadowhunter. Let’s see how good the gag reflex on a nephilim actually is.”  Sighing in relief when he freed his achingly hard cock from his pants, Magnus smirked as Alec licked his lips.

His dick was leaking pre-come and Magnus moved forward, guiding it to Alec’s lips.  He traced his lips with the tip, painting them shiny in the most attractive way. That settled that, he thought to himself. He’d be buying Alec lip gloss once they were done here. Only once he was satisfied did Magnus press himself into Alec’s mouth, which parted almost instantly to take him in.  

Like every time, Magnus nearly gasped at the intense wet heat of his lover’s mouth.  While Alec didn’t have any experience before they got together, there was one thing Magnus was certain of.  Alec Lightwood was made for sucking cock. And judging by the way he went for it every time, Alec thought so too.  

Alec didn’t move, just sat there and sucked lightly on Magnus’ cock until Magnus started to move his hips, giving him permission to move as well.  And then Magnus almost had to hold on to the desk in order to keep from falling over. Alec was just so _good_.  But this wasn’t about Magnus.  This was about Alec, his frustrations, and his stress.  

He took several long, slow breaths to compose himself.  Every time Alec went down on him, it got harder not to just give in to the sensation completely.  Once settled though, he looked down and ran his thumb along Alec’s cheekbone. “Look at you, darling.  The golden boy of the Clave, on his knees for a Downworlder. What would they say if they could see you, see how much you enjoy having a warlock’s cock in your mouth?  Would they be disappointed? I can hear them now. _Such a shame.  Such a waste. He had such potential but now he’s tainted._  After this, no nephilim will want you.  You will belong to me, utterly and completely.  I’ll mark you inside and out. Property of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  What do you think, darling? Has a lovely ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Alec moaned around his length and Magnus let himself experience it for a moment.  Hands on either side of Alec’s head, Magnus began to thrust into his mouth, unable to stop his own groan when he hit the back of Alec’s throat.  Yet Alec took it without complaint. Heat began to pool at the base of his spine and he tugged harshly on Alec’s hair, feeling he owed his lover a warning, even if they were in the middle of something.  Thrusting forward, Magnus pushed himself down the back of Alec’s throat and came with a guttural cry of Alec’s name.

Rocking his hips through the aftershocks, Magnus could hardly keep himself standing as Alec sucked at his softening length, almost to the point of overstimulation.  Pulling himself from Alec’s mouth, they both moaned as they disconnected themselves. “So greedy, aren’t you? Don’t worry darling, by the end of this, all you’ll be able to think about is my cock in you.  Marked with my come in your mouth, in your ass, on your skin. You’ll be a beautiful mess and all mine. But first, I need something from you.” Magnus held out his hand, and Alec’s stele appeared in it. “Endurance rune.  Activate it. I’m not letting you finish too soon. None of the others and I know exactly what each of them are so don’t think you can sneak it past me.”

Alec grabbed the stele and activated the rune.  They’d only done this once when the rune hadn’t yet burned out from a mission.  That ended up with a marathon sex session, Magnus coming several times before Alec finally managed to achieve his release.  Eye-opening would be one way to describe it. Fucking hot would be another.

With another snap of his fingers, the stele disappeared back to the drawer in Alec’s desk where it wouldn’t get broken.  Alec looked up at him, eyes dark, lips red and glossy, so plump and delectable, but Magnus wouldn’t give in to the temptation to kiss him.  Not yet. There would be plenty of time for that when they were done and he cuddled Alec close until they were both ready to go home.

Turning around, Magnus stared at the stained glass of the angel staring down at them, watching as he fucked Alec’s face and taunted him.  “What would Raziel say about this?” he asked, half to himself though he knew Alec could hear him. “Do you think he’s watching as the King of Edom’s son has his way with one of his chosen?  Hmm, if he is, we really should give him a show.”

His dick still hanging out of his trousers, Magnus turned back to Alec who moved forward to pull it into his mouth before remembering himself and settled back.  “So your kind is capable of learning. Good to know. I might have you broken in yet by the time we are done here.”

A wave of his magic washed over the room and Alec’s desk was now completely clear.  Stepping behind Alec, Magnus hauled him to his feet by the belt around his wrists, careful as always but still rougher than he would ever be outside a situation like this.  With one hand on the belt and one between Alec’s shoulder blades, Magnus pressed him down on the desk, bent over, ass hanging out.

Dragging his hand down Alec’s back and over the cleft of his ass, Magnus grinned.  “I’m going to wreck you.” A whispered word and lube appeared on his fingers. He pressed one in without warning, feeling the tight resistance of his lover’s hole that quickly relaxed around him.  “That’s it,” he purred, hearing Alec’s muffled moans from where he was pressed into his own desk. “Take that just like you will take my cock. I know you want it. Look at you, cock weeping, ass wantonly stuck out, just waiting for someone to come along and fuck you.”  

Alec answered with a whimper but he didn’t say anything.  Magnus added a second finger and the whimper turned to a groan, yet still no words came out.  Alec was a man of few words most of the time but when they were in bed, he often babbled and ran at the mouth more than even Simon.  Magnus found it endearing and almost missed it, if not for the fact that his cock was hardening again. He knew that they would both be thoroughly spent and quite happy by the end of this.

Adding a third finger, Magnus draped himself over Alec, chest pressed to his back with Alec’s bound arms still between them.  “You’d probably give it up for any Downworlder that came by, wouldn’t you? So desperate to have every hole filled with Downworlder cock that you wouldn’t care who it was as long as they could fuck you like you need.”  A soft sob came from Alec and Magnus pulled back just enough to make sure Alec was okay. His lover nodded and he continued, “Too bad for you, Mr. Lightwood because I. Don’t. Share.”

He stood back, looking at the puckered skin of Alec’s entrance pulled tight around his fingers.  It was the sexiest damn thing he’d ever seen and Magnus couldn’t wait to bury himself deep inside that tight ass.  He pulled his fingers out, watching as the ring of muscle clenched around air, needy for something else to fill it.  Magnus slicked himself up and lined the head of his cock up with Alec’s ass. Gripping his hips, Magnus slid in with one long, fluid thrust until his hips were pressed against Alec’s ass and his lover’s hands flexed, looking for anything they could grab onto.

Instead, Magnus grabbed hold of the belt and used it for leverage.  They’d been together long enough that he knew exactly how far he could push (or in this case, pull) Alec.  He snapped his hips forward, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing through the room along with Alec’s cries of pleasure and his own grunts.  There were words he should be saying, something he could be doing to drive his point home but at the moment, all Magnus could focus on was how good Alec felt around him and how much he loved this man in front of him.  

“I’m going to mark you again, darling.  Fill you up until you are dripping with my come.  Then, I’m going to flip you over and fuck you again.  I’ll even take this belt off you and even let you come.  If you’re good. If not, I’ll leave you like this, hard and wanting and so desperate that you’d accept anything that was thrown your way.”  Letting go of Alec’s bonds, Magnus gripped his hips and thrust in deep, pulsing as he painted Alec’s insides with his release.

Panting, he pulled out and watched as his own fluids dripped from Alec’s body, out his well-fucked hole, and down his thighs.  He almost looked as wrecked as he sounds, small sobs of desperation coming from him.

Taking pity, Magnus snapped his fingers and the belt disappeared.  He helped Alec roll over so he lay on his back on his own desk. Without being told, he propped his feet up so his legs were spread wide, still completely on display.  His cock, red and hard, leaked all over his belly and his face was drawn in the most beautiful expression of pleasure and pain Magnus had ever seen.

“Do you think you deserve to come, Mr. Lightwood?  After everything your kind has done, should I give you this one small mercy?” He would.  They both knew he would but it didn’t stop Alec from hesitating to answer. Grabbing the riding crop from where it rested on the chair behind him, Magnus whacked Alec’s inner thigh with it, watching Alec thrust up, cock twitching in the air.  

“No,” Alec answered, shaking his head back and forth.  “None of us have ever done anything to deserve your mercy.”  Considering how flushed he was, how fast his breaths were coming, Magnus marveled that Alec managed full sentences, let alone ones that were actually coherent.  “I’m trying. I’ll keep trying. That’s all I can do. Please. Please let me come, Ma...High Warlock.” A few tears slipped from his eyes and Magnus reached out to brush them away gently.  

“Since you asked so nicely, Shadowhunter, I will grant you your release.  But only after I get mine.” Not that either of them had much say in how long it took the rune to burn out but by previous experience, Magnus knew they were coming towards the end of its effectiveness.  Just enough time for him to get hard again and take Alec one last time.

With his hands now free, Alec ran them through his own hair, pulling lightly at it as he growled in frustration.  The rune might be great for long missions, but it was frustrating as hell in bed. Which was why Magnus chose that one instead of stamina.

It would be a few minutes before he hardened once more. Magnus took the time to undress slowly, watching Alec’s chest heave as he tried to calm himself.  Once his clothes were tossed aside, Magnus stepped up to Alec once more, running gentle fingers up and down his thighs. Alec quivered, eyes dark and pleading and Magnus finally took pity on him and wrapped a hand around his cock.  “Is that what you needed? You need a hand? You Shadowhunters have never been able to do everything on your own, have you? Always need a Downworlder to step in and do the hard work while you just lie back and let it happen. If I was feeling particularly vindictive, I’d make you ride my cock and stroke yourself, get your own relief.  But, as it is, I’m rather fond of the way you look right now. My come leaking from your ass, tears in your eyes, lips swollen from sucking me off. If the Clave could see you now, they’d be horrified. Do you regret it? Do you regret giving yourself over to a warlock to play with you like a toy?”

“No,” Alec answered immediately.  “I... I don’t regret it.”

Magnus slipped three fingers easily inside Alec’s hole, still stretched and ready, slick with both the lube and Magnus’ own release.  “No, because you like being used like this, don’t you? Like being treated like you’re something to be kept for pleasure. Even when I’m done here, you’ll think about this late at night and touch yourself, won’t you?”  Alec nodded and Magnus’ cock stood at attention once more. “Find me when that happens. I’ll be happy to give the little nephilim exactly what he desires.”

Replacing his fingers with his cock, Magnus set a grueling pace, positioning himself just over Alec so he could look into his lover’s eyes while pounding into him.  Hands on either side of Alec’s head, firmly on the desk, Magnus stared at him, cat-eyes blown dark with lust. Alec threw his head back, crying out in pleasure and out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw the rune start to flare and burn out.  “Touch yourself,” he commanded. “Show me how angels like to come. Show me what you’ll do when you think back on this, knowing no one will ever bring you to such heights.”

Alec’s fist moved ruthlessly over his own length, his body quivering and tensing around Magnus’ cock, chasing the orgasm that it just couldn’t quite attain.  Not until the rune burnt out and let him go. Needy, broken pleas of " _please, please, please,_ " slipped from Alec's lips and Magnus couldn't take it any longer.  Alec was too beautiful, his body too tight and hot and perfect for him to last any longer than that.     

Seeing Alec like that was all Magnus needed and he pulled out, pumping his hand once, twice, three times before white ribbons of come streaked across Alec's stomach.  It stood out against the blackened runes and Magnus couldn't believe just how debauched Alec looked. He'd fulfilled his promise of leaving Alec absolutely wrecked at the end.  

And Alec hadn't even come yet.  

He grinned, the dark taunting smile from earlier, and dragged a finger through his own come, tracing Alec’s runes with it while he spoke.  “Think how humiliated you will feel after we are done here, knowing you got off on being fucked and used by someone you’re supposed to hate.  I’d feel sorry for you if you hadn’t brought it on yourself.”

But despite everything - the way Magnus had taunted him, the way he'd edged him using his own runes, the way he'd kept him submissive and under his control the whole time - Alec shook his head, answering Magnus almost immediately.  "Don't hate you. Could never hate you." Looking into his eyes, all Magnus could see there was love and affection, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, not the sad, almost broken Shadowhunter he'd been looking at almost a few minutes earlier.

The spell was broken, and it didn't matter what they'd been playing at, Magnus wouldn't deny himself a moment longer.  He dipped his head and caught Alec's lips in a bruising kiss, all passion and teeth and tongue. Alec tensed underneath him and he knew the rune had burned out, so he pulled back to watch Alec fall apart.  Even with his eyes squeezed shut, a few tears still managed to slip past. Back arched and taught as the string on his bow, Alec painted his stomach with his own release, adding to the mess Magnus had left there only a few moments before.  

Already coming down, Alec tipped his head to the side, letting the tears fall freely as Magnus stroked his hair.  The desk was not ideal but he didn't want to move Alec until he was ready. Instead, he summoned a cloth and some warm water, cleaning Alec by hand, hoping the gentle touches would help bring him back to himself.  

"I'm okay," Alec whispered long past the time he was usually recovered.  "Can we just lie on the couch for a bit?"

Magnus nodded and picked him up, carrying him to the couch.  It was awkward, Alec so tall and lanky he didn't quite fold right, but Magnus wasn't about to let him out of his arms.  Lying down with Alec on top of him, Magnus magicked a blanket from at home and the two of them dozed in each other's arms.  

Only when Alec began to stir once more did Magnus dare to break the soft silence between them and ask, "Are you really okay?  It wasn't too much?"

Alec quickly shook his head and said, "Not too much.  It was perfect. I needed that.”

While Magnus knew that, he was hoping Alec would explain.  “So you’re okay? We’re okay?”

“Magnus, stop worrying.  I don’t know how to explain it.  I get so frustrated with the Clave and the bureaucracy and all of that and I feel helpless.  And being helpless with you is a lot better than being helpless with them.” He kissed Magnus’ chest and Magnus echoed it by kissing his hair.  “I know I’m safe with you. You would have stopped if I asked.”

“You’re never helpless with me, darling.”

Alec smiled, finally looking up at Magnus from his place on his chest.  His eyes were heavy but he was far more relaxed than he’d been when Magnus first arrived.  “I know. I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

They fell into silence once more, a few minutes just holding one another and being warm and content.  But Alec broke the silence with a startled laugh. “Penny for your thoughts?” Magnus asked, baffled at what could be so funny.

“You...  You know what you did, right?  You totally fucked the Clave. By the angel, that’s hilarious.”  Alec was cackling, his whole body shaking with each laugh. Magnus joined in, shaking his head in amusement.  

“In a way, I suppose,” Magnus shrugged when they both calmed down.  “But you are not the Clave. You are amazing and strong and compassionate and you’re going to change the world.  As the Head of one Institute, you’ve done more for the Shadow World than the Clave ever has. If they ever start to get you down again, talk to me.  I’m more than happy to reenact that again sometime.”

“And if the Head of the Institute would like to turn the tables on you?”

Magnus grinned at the thought. “I would like to see you try.”

 


End file.
